Remember
by Divachick86
Summary: It's the night before Bartie's Thirteenth and he's feeling down. Good thing Virginia's around to make him feel better!


**I don't own KND.  
**

_Remember  
_

Virginia Sims stared at a report she was to take to the Supreme Leader, skimming across it with her eyes. It wasn't anything interesting, but she didn't have anything better to do as she crossed the empty bridge, the sound of her footsteps bouncing around the walls. It was late, most of the operatives had gone home. The few stragglers were in the cafeteria, munching on a late night snack, or playing basketball in the courts a way away from the bridge. So one could imagine her surprise when she thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She paused and looked up. Sure enough, Bartie Stork was sitting on the bridge, staring out into the star speckled sky. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and hi arms wrapped around them tightly. His pale blue eyes were scanning the stars, as though one of them would hold some sort of answer to a question he was asking himself.

She cocked her head to one side, letting her brown pigtails fall to one side. "Numbah 35?" she asked curiously.

He didn't even bother turning to look at her, "Please, just call me Bartie."

Virginia frowned and strode over to take the seat beside him, looking out into the twinkling canvas of stars. "They're beautiful aren't they," Virginia said casually.

Bartie nodded, "My brother loved star gazing. He always told me that was his favorite part of working on Moon Base. The view was incredible."

Virginia gave him a sideways glance, "You have a brother?"

"Had," Bartie corrected, he had yet to take his eyes away from the starry sky, "he died a few years back. Just before I started Cadet training."

Virginia frowned, "I'm so sorry, Bartie. I had no idea."

"That's because I never told you and its not like we have pictures left of him," Bartie blinked hard to hold back tears. "He died in a house fire. We lost him and everything to remember him by."

Virginia looked to the cold, metal floor of the Moon Base, trying to think of some way to respond. Then an optimistic smile spread across her face, "Well, no everything. You still have your memories of him. That's something nothing and no one can take away from you."

He just looked at her sadly. "But they can," he replied flatly, "and tomorrow Numbah 86 s gonna prove that."

Virginia was confused for a moment, then realization pricked at her features. Tomorrow her best friend would turn thirteen and under-go decommissioning. "Oh Bartie! I'm so sorry!" she said flinging her arms around him. "I forgot what tomorrow was."

"It's okay," Bartie sighed. "I just wish there was some way around it. I don't want to forget everything and everyone," He looked at her sadly and his eyes read clearly the words his tongue was holding back. _I don't want to forget you. _

Virginia wrapped her arms around him. "You can't forget your friends. Maybe Fanny is only bluffing, maybe we'll still remember the people that we were friends with outside of the KND. The two of us hung out enough outside this stuff, maybe we'll still remember each other."

Bartie's frown didn't fade, "But we won't remember why we're so close."

Virginia bit her lip, knowing he was right. "But you cant forget?" she protested. "You won't!"

Bartie smiled at her. "Can you promise that?"

Virginia frowned now, "Well no..."

"Exactly," he replied. "Somethings just cant be changed. It's okay, we had a great child hood."

Virginia blinked back tears as she sat there, not wanting to leave the side of her best friend on their last night together. The file sat on the floor beside her, completely forgotten about.

"Bartie," she whispered suddenly.

"Hmm," he replied, running a one of her brown pigtails through his fingers distractedly.

"Do you think it's fair? We serve loyally for years and then they just take it and throw it all out the window."

"No, but it's for a good reason," Bartie replied sadly.

"Do explain," Virginia replied, twiddling idly.

"You know why," Bartie told her.

"But why would people like me or you give away information. The KND is our life. Just like it was for Maurice, and it s for Rachel and Nigel." She could have been there all night naming off KND operatives who wouldn't betray the KND for their lives.

"You never know," Bartie replied, "It's to unpredictable. I mean just look at Cree, she was one of our best operatives and know look at her. And Chad, I mean he was our _leader,_ for Zero's sake." This could have gone on all night as well.

Virginia sniffled, "I guess your right."

"I know I'm right," he said grinning at her. "I'm always right!"

Virginia laughed at shook her head, "Cocky much?"

Bartie laughed and held up his hand, holding his finger a little width apart in a sign that said, _little bit._

Virginia laughed again. Then the two found themselves laughing uncontrollably. Their laughter bounced off the walls of the base and created echoes that crashed into each other as they bounced around. Virginia wasn't quite sure why they were laughing, but they were. They laughed until their sides hurt, then they began to slow it down. Finally Virginia fought it down to a quiet chuckle and wiped at her eyes, fogging up with tears. She looked at Bartie who was grinning broadly at her. She returned it with her own goofy grin, "Do you even know what was so funny?"

Bartie's grin broadened. "Not really. But it's nice to get good laugh in. I haven't been able to do that all week."

"Well I'm glad I could help," Virginia said jokingly, grinning at him.

Bartie frowned and said teasingly, "Who said you helped?"

The two laughed again and Virginia opened her mouth to reply, but someone interrupted her by clearing their throat. The two whipped their heads around to look. Standing at the top of the stairs in the bridge was the blonde supreme leader. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her brown eyes locked onto the pair. She was trying to give the two a disapproving look but it was proving difficult at a smile was tugging relentlessly at the corners of her mouth. "Weren't you s'posed to be bringing me a report or something?" She asked looking a Virginia.

Virginia blushed, scratching her head sheepishly, "Sorry, Numbah 362, Sir. I got side tracked."

"I see," she said, looking pointedly at Bartie as a smirk began to play on her features.

"She was just trying to make me feel better," Bartie assured the leader. "You know, because of tomorrow."

The smirk playing on the girls features vanished and was replaced by sad expression. "Oh yeah."

Virginia stood and scooped up the file, bringing to the McKenzie girl. "Here, Numbah 362."

Rachel nodded and took the file. "I'll leave you two alone then," she said, turning on her heel and strolling away. As she turned, hearing them bid her farewell, the smirk spread widely across her face.

It was nice to know something they didn't.

Nice to know that Bartie really would remember.

**Okay I was in the mood for a one-shot so thus this was born! I think it was kinda cute! And obviously the last part referred to him being chosen for the TND! ^.^**

**Anyway I have an announcment. Schools starting back up for me tomorrow so... yeah things are gonna be a little different.  
**

**Stories: Story posting or updates will only be done on weekends. I'm not sure how much time I'll have during the week to get writing done, but I'll have a lot going these first few months cause of band. So that said, story updates will probably be farther between, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**R&R: I'll be able to read on my bus to and from school and usually my phone will let me review. So that shouldn't be an issue.  
**

**I hate school but it can't be helped! So I hope you enjoyed my 23/35 and don't forget to leave a reveiw! This wasn't that fluffy I don't think but it was still a good reflection on their friendship!  
**

**Reveiw! Please...  
**


End file.
